


Oblivious to Opportunity

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon - Cartoon, Community: 15pairings, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought things were perfect, but it was bad timing on Hay Lin's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious to Opportunity

"I can't believe this is finally all done! Won't it be great to see Meridian for the place it's really supposed to be? And to visit there and not be like outlaws?" Hay Lin asked.

"Um, yeah," Taranee said dully, obviously distracted. Her head was full of brooding thoughts, despite their recent victory.

"Come on," Hay Lin said, leaning down and getting in Taranee's view. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

"I think something is. It almost seems like you're sulking. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Taranee sighed. "I don't know, I know we've been working towards this. I'm happy," she said in unconvincing manner. "It's just, now that it's all over, and we won't be guardians-"

"Of course we'll still be guardians! It's just, since the conflict with stupid Phobos is over now, the work will be easier. A lot easier. Maybe I'm just lazy, but I really don't think that's such a bad thing."

"Hay Lin," Taranee had a melancholy tone to her voice. "You aren't worried at all about this? I mean, being guardians is what's defined us, and now-"

"It's still a part of us. That, and a lot more. Trust me," Hay Lin said, as she gave a quick kiss to Taranee's cheek. "There's a lot more to the world- worlds- to you, to me, that will- that can, make things exciting." Hay Lin said, staring closely at Taranee, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," Taranee said, looking down at the ground.

"Come on! There's no reason to be down now," Hay Lin said, caressing Taranee's face with a concerned expression. "You can't be down forever. You and I can- We can-"

"You know, you're right," Taranee said, quickly standing up. "There are plenty of things I need to do before I sit around moping. You're so right. There's- Well, I'm gonna go get to work. See you later."

"Bye," Hay Lin said tentatively, her former smile also disappearing as she saw Taranee hurriedly leave.

Taranee walked back home, mentally making a list of what to do and why it was important. It was only later, going over the former scene in her mind, over and over thinking about it, that she realized that Hay Lin had been flirting with her. Too late to respond now, she reasoned.


End file.
